A Tap on the Nose
by The Doll
Summary: [FutureFic] Before Sasuke would leave to go on an extended mission, he'd always tap his children on their noses and then leave. Now, the children want to know why their father does this so they ask their mother, Sakura...


_Hello everyone! This is a one shot that is mainly inspired by my father, so I dedicate this fic to him. . _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, except for the six made up kids…hehe. _

_**A Tap on the Nose**_

It was a sunny morning in the Uchiha mansion where Uchiha Sasuke was getting dressed in his ANBU uniform for a four week long mission. As he placed the metal ANBU plate around his torso, he glanced at the clock. It read six thirty. Sasuke looked at the vanity mirror in front of him and saw his reflection. He also saw the sleeping reflection of his wife, Sakura. The ANBU captain walked over to his wife and stroked her lush short pink hair.

"I'm sorry I have to leave without seeing your beautiful eyes Sakura, but my team is leaving at seven o' clock." Sasuke spoke softly as he kissed his wife on her forehead. Just as he was about to walk out of their bedroom, a feminine voice stopped him.

"After sixteen years of marriage and you still need to see my eyes before going on missions?" The rosette haired woman said as she sat up from her laying down position. Sasuke slightly smiled and walked back over to her. He gently sat down on the bed and held her hands in his.

"Has it really been that long? It seems as though we were just twenty years old yesterday…" His voice trailed off.

"Well Sasu-kun, sixteen years, six wonderful kids, and six of the best friends later, and we're still going strong." Sakura replied. Sasuke sighed.

"See, I'm getting too old for these ANBU missions." Sakura giggled at her husband's comment.

"Sasuke, you're only 36, I'm 35. We're still young for Kami's sake!" Sakura exclaimed, but careful not to awake their sleeping children. Sasuke chuckled lowly and kissed his wife on the lips.

"The kids will be devastated when they find out you've gone on another mission…" Sakura said as they broke apart and had their foreheads touching.

"I know, but the dobe said once this mission is over, I'll get three whole months off. I'll just miss you all so much." Sasuke said quietly as he kissed Sakura on the forehead for a last time and got up. He left their room and started to go into their eldest son's room.

-X-

Sasuke entered a dark room full of Uchiha fans hanging upon the ceiling. On a blue sheet bed laid his oldest son, Seiji Uchiha.

Seiji was fifteen and a chuunin. He had Sasuke's raven hair which stuck up in the back along with Sakura's green eyes. Seiji also had activated his sharingan at the age of ten which made his parents swell with pride. The best thing about him and all of the Uchiha kids were that all of them took Sakura's personality when happy but when angry they of course had Sasuke's personality.

"Seiji, you're once again the man of the house until I return. Please watch over your kaa-san and take care of your brothers and sisters. They will always be the most important thing you will fight for…" Sasuke whispered. He watched his oldest son breath evenly and toss around a couple times on his bed.

Sasuke lightly tapped his son on the nose and walked out of the room. He missed his son's eyes open slightly and close.

-X-

Sasuke walked into the colorful room next to his son's room and sighed at the many posters of singers and actors.

Seiya Uchiha was her name and she was thirteen years old so far. She was just like Sakura when Sakura was thirteen. Always smiling and helping people she cared for. Seiya had long pink hair that reached her back with onyx eyes. Now, Sasuke could not deny the fact that his daughter wasn't pretty, but he just didn't want her to have a fan club.

It seems that Seiya and Seiji were so far the only two of their children how already had a fan club of teens wanting to go out with them. Sasuke let Seiji deal with his fan girls but he could not stand Seiya's fan boys. They were all stupid weasels in Sasuke's eyes.

The ANBU captain looked at his peaceful sleeping daughter and smiled softly.

"Seiya, while I'm gone, you'd better still be single and not run off to get married." He chuckled slightly and watched her smile in her sleep. "Anyway Seiya, I want you to be careful on your genin missions, and with Kakashi as your sensei, uh…watch out…" Sasuke said. He tapped his daughter's nose and watched her nose crinkle slightly. Sasuke walked out of her room and went across the hallway.

-X-

Sasuke quietly entered his last two sons' room. Two boys were both sleeping on bunk beds.

Shinnook Uchiha was the third child of Sakura and Sasuke. He was a very unique child as well. He had spiky red hair with black highlights and green eyes. He was ten years old and a second year student in the Ninja Academy so far. Being the older brother out of the two in the room, Shinnook always slept on the top bunk while Sanosuke Uchiha had the bottom.

Sanosuke was eight years old and the second of two twins in the Uchiha family. He looked exactly like Sasuke. Black spiky hair with obsidian eyes.

Both boys sleep soundlessly as Sasuke leaned on the bunk bed's ladder and he looked at his two sons.

"Shin and Sano. My two special sons who are both in the academy. Please behave while I'm gone guys. Everyday I will think about you guys as well as your other siblings and your kaa-san. Be good little ninjas-to-be and then we'll see about getting you guys you're very own kunai sets." Sasuke smirked as he said this. Every morning when he didn't have a mission, there would be Shin and Sano asking for new kunai sets but Sasuke always declined.

Sasuke gently tapped Shinnook on his nose and then Sanosuke. He watched Sano also crinkle his nose like his older sister's. Sasuke walked out of the room and headed to the last room next to Shin's and Sano's.

-X-

Sasuke entered his last two daughters' room. Sasame Mikoto Uchiha was the oldest twin out of her and Sanosuke. Sasame was given the middle name of Mikoto for Sasuke's late mother. She had raven black hair that was short and onyx eyes. She was much like Mikoto as well which made Sasuke love her as much as he loved his mother.

Sasame slept on a full sized light blue sheeted bed while the youngest Uchiha, Sayuri slept in her crib.

Sasuke walked over to Sasame and smiled ever so lightly.

"Sasame Mikkoto Uchiha…you are indeed just like your grandmother. Continue being the respectful and spunky girl you are and make your kaa-san and tou-san proud along with your other siblings." Sasuke said as he tapped her nose and walked over to a while crib.

Sayuri was peacefully sleeping in her crib. She had refused many times to leave it and sleep on her full sized bed so Sakura and Sasuke let her sleep there. She was three years old and so far she looked much like Sakura. Pink hair always in two pig tails and emerald eyes always full of happiness and laughter.

Sasuke bent over her crib and kissed her small forehead.

"Sayuri, you are truly Sakura's child but my little princess." Sasuke said as he tapped her small button nose and walked it crinkle as well. He walkled out of the room and headed downstairs to the front door. As he turned the door knob, he looked back at the stairs letting his eyes travel up to the five rooms.

'_I'll come back soon enough Sakura, kids. Be safe and take care of each other. I love you all too much for something to happen.' _Sasuke thought as he opened the door and walked out. He made sure to lock it before sprinting to his team's meeting spot.

-X-

At nine o' clock, the remaining seven Uchihas ate breakfast silently. Seiya did not enjoy the silence at all so she decided to break it.

"Kaa-san! Why is tou-san taking so much missions now a days?!" She burst. Sakura put down her fork and looked at Seiya. The other children also wanted to know why their father wasn't here as well.

"Seiya, it's his job to protect Konoha and its people as the ANBU captain. Your father not only protects the people of Konoha, but he also protects you guys as well. He wants you all to be safe because I'm sure you all know of the Uchiha clan massacre that happened twenty eight years ago." Sakura said as the children nodded. Even little Sayuri was told of the story by her older brother Shinnook.

"He doesn't want anything like that again so for that, your father protects all of you, with his life." Sakura finished. The six children still did not look satisfied.

"Then why does he tap our noses?" Seiji quietly asked as his bangs covered his eyes.

"Seiji…Your father is a man who wouldn't leave his children for the world. He taps your noses as a sign of love to each one of you. When he goes on those missions, do you think he constantly worries about dieing?" Sakura asked. No one replied.

"He worries about us. He knows he won't see or embrace us for a long time so that is why he takes his time to see each one of you before a mission." Sakura concluded. The children were still silent.

"Mama, papa tap nose for love?" Sayuri said in her high chair.

"Yes Sayuri, papa taps your nose for love." Sakura said as she smiled at her children. Her children looked at their mother and smiled. Sakura knew Sasuke loved his family so much, but taking on these longs missions was killing him. She was finally thankful that Naruto-sama was giving him a three month vacation.

Yup, Naruto became hokage finally, but boy was he working Sasuke like a dog!

-X-

"Kaa-san, when will tou-san be back?" Sasame and Sanosuke asked.

"He said in four weeks…" Their heads dropped. "But I think he'll try to cut the mission time in half this time." Sakura said as she winked and smiled.

"Kaa-san, when tou-san gets back, can we spend time together?" Asked Shinnook which surprised Sakura a little. Shinnook would rather play pranks really but this question made Sakura smile.

"Yes Shin. We'll spend time as a family together…" The medic-nin responded as her children smiled with content now.

-X-

Three and a half weeks later, Sasuke team finally made it back into Konoha. He wasn't badly injured but he couldn't wait to get home. Sasuke reported to Naruto about the mission and Naruto confirmed his vacation agreement one final time.

As Sasuke left the Hokage tower to enter his own home, he opened the door and found it dark. His heart beat when a little faster until the lights came on and he saw his wonderful family smiling at him. Sasuke smiled and said, "I'm back.." On cue, his children ran into his arms. Sakura walked slowly to her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"Tou-san is back!" Sanosuke and Seiya yelled. Sasuke picked up Sayuri with one hand while his other hand wrapped around Sauke's waist. His children continued hugging him until all of them poked his nose.

"We love you too, tou-san." They said and made Sasuke's heart beat faster with joy and pride. He really had the best family and nothing would or could take them away from him.

While being away for so long, Sasuke found out that this is why he chose to marry Sakura. To have wonderful and beautiful children who all respect each other and share their happiness. He also only chose to marry Sakura because she was the only woman to open his eyes and see what he would have missed if he didn't return back to Konoha.

_A Tap on the Nose Means a Special I Love You_

_And may you always have that love_

_That I could not have while younger…_

_May you always be healthy, strong, and wise,_

_To conquer all obstacles that may some your way,_

_And to show just what it takes_

_To be family…_

…_**Fin…**_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Okay well here's my third little one shot. It is dedicated to my father because somehow he and Sasuke both lost their parents at the age of eight, but now, they have new families that love them all so very much. I hope you enjoyed the one-shot, and I know it's a little cheesy I guess...well anyway, Review please!! _

_Peace Out,_

_XweaponsXmistressX_


End file.
